The Fifth Dimension
by Syraxes
Summary: Two supremely powerful imps from the fifth dimension get into an old argument. Someone had to step in and put a stop to it. And if that means messing around with the multiverse, well, who was he to say no? Should anyone get caught in the crossfire, that was collateral damage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Young Justice animated series, the tie in comics, the original comics that shared its name, nor the current comic series that also shares its name. They are property of DC Comics, Warner Brothers Studios, and Time Warner Media. I also do not own the My Hero Academia manga. It is property of Kohei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, and Studio Bones. If I owned either of these series, I can tell you I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I am simply a humble fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release.**

_The Fifth Dimension_

_Grand Palace Square_

Kcid Nosyarg, or Larry, as he preferred to be called, was in his favorite spot in the world. At the most beautiful place in all of the fifth dimension (at least he thought saw) watching snippets from his new obsession. Don't get him wrong, he still loved the Teen Titans. But watching the same people that were the titans, in the sixteenth universe? A whole new world for him to see.

Dick Grayson had ascended to Nightwing much earlier than his counter parts in the first universe Larry saw the Titans in, but that was fine. This Grayson was just as cool as the one he became such a fanboy of so long ago, if a little less brooding.

Beast Boy was a television star, and a hero! At the same time! He founded his own team of crime fighters, the Outsiders! A team of young, teenage heroes, out to prove themselves to the world!

Cyborg had started a little rough around the edges, but he had come into his own. A fully fledged member of the Outsiders, he was in the direct line of attack from Darkseid.

Terra didn't betray her team to Slade in this reality, and Larry loved it! He knew she didn't have it in her to become a real monster like him. He knew there was good in her, and after seeing many versions of her go down that path, finally seeing her choosing to not follow Slade was refreshing.

Starfire and Raven hadn't appeared yet, not in any significant detail to his the cast of heroes Larry followed, but he was confident that they'd show up eventually.

Other than Brion Markov, the one who fell from grace, this world was so enjoyable to watch! Whipping himself up snakes, creating the most comfortable chair in the fifth dimension, Larry was ready to watch his favorite people!

"Yeah!" The loud, obnoxious cheer was screamed from just across the infinity lake. "All Might! Take him down!"

Vyndtv, or as Larry had dubbed him, Vee, was as loud as every. Larry reluctantly turned away from watching Superboy smack down a villain on his first mission with the Outsiders, in order to glare at Vee. Every since he had failed to kill Superman, Vee had been constantly watching other realities. Unfortunately for Larry, he had stumbled upon his own world of super heroes. One that was very different from the ones Larry chose to watch.

They had gotten into so many arguments since he had discover that world, and it seemed like it would be an argument that never ended. They lived forever, and there was countless realities of both worlds for them to watch. And no matter how hard Larry tried to make Vee see that the universes of the Justice League (with a few exceptions. Like Superman's Regime or the Justice Lords, to name a few) were just the superior, but he wouldn't hear it! It was always All Might this, Hero Killer that, Lord Explosion Murder (seriously? That was supposed to be a hero name) BOOM!

And he only watched one part of the world! The nation of Japan! Larry watched heroes from across all of Earth, and he has the nerve to stay in one location? No mater how many versions he watched!

Another loud round of laughs sent Larry off. Now he was normally more laid back, but ever since Vee started watching his heroes, Larry found his temper becoming shorter and shorter. Larry got to his feet, crossed the infinity lake in less than a second, coming face to face with Vee.

And like every time before, the screaming match started. Larry just wanted Vee to be quiet, for pete's sake. Vee refused to understand that maybe, just maybe, he was being to loud. Instead he started to scream, which made Larry scream back, and on and on it went.

Well, that was how it normally went. Right then however, a very annoyed man was crossing their paths, and after having his mortal enemy Superman say his name backwards, again, Mr. Mxyzptlk, or Mix as Larry called him, had finally had enough of their yelling.

"SHUT UP!" Mix yelled as loud as he could, instantly cutting the two off. "AGAIN WITH THIS! REALLY? WHY IS IT THAT I ALWAYS FIND THE TWO OF YOU ARGUING WHENEVER I COME BY HERE? THIS PLACE IS SUPPOSED TO BE RELAXING. BUT I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THING WITH YOU TWO! SO YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M GOING TO END THIS ARGUMENT HERE AND HOW!"

Larry stared at the enraged Mix, not that he dared to call him that aloud. Mix was one of the more influential of Larry's kind, and if he really had a bone to pick with them, he could make life in the fifth dimension very unpleasant.

"But-" Vee started, only to be cut off by a glare.

"No butts! Not today. I've had it up to here with your arguing, and I think I found a solicitation to my problem!"

Larry didn't like the sound of that. Not at all. Looking over at Vee, he wasn't surprised to see the other imp giving him a nervous look.

"Wha- What do you mean?" He asked, hoping his smile didn't falter.

"I mean I have an idea of how the two of you are going to find out which heroes are better. That is why you've been arguing, isn't it?" Mix asked, leveling his glare at them. As if daring them to speak. Neither of them did. "So that's what we're going to do. We're going to find out which set of heroes is the best."

"How?" Vee asked, which turned Mixes glare on him.

"How?" He asked shrilly. "What do you mean _how_? We're being of the fifth dimension! We can warp the fabric of time and reality! How do you think we're going to settle this?"

"So what? Are we going to bring them into a space to fight it out?" Vee asked.

"No. A one on one fight won't convince anyone who the better heroes are, and then I'll have to listen to the two of you continue arguing. Besides, who is stronger doesn't make them the better hero, does it? Vyndtv, you like the heroes of that worlds Japan, don't you?" Mi\x asked. Vee nodded.

"So we bring those Japanese heroes to Kcid Nosyarg 's chosen world. Then the Justice League will have to contend with the heroes from Vyndtv's Japan. Forcing them to act in the same world, and you find out which one of them is better!"

"Hey! Wait just a minute!" Larry demanded, firing up against his better instincts. "I don't want to ruin the world by bringing his heroes into it! I want to see how it goes naturally! On course."

"Yeah!" Vee said, agreeing with him. Larry thought that might have been the first time the two had ever agreed on anything. "I'm not going to mess up the world just because you don't like me explaining to Larry about why his heroes suck!"

"ARE THE TWO OF YOU STUPID?" Mix yelled, his face going red. "YOU HAVE POWERS TO WARP THE FABRIC OF ALL REALITY! COPY AND PASTE! YOU!"

Mix screamed, point at him. Larry gulped. "Make an exact copy of the start of that universe you like! Right now!"

"Yes!" Larry squeaked. Taking a deep breath to calm himself. He reached deep inside of himself, to the spot where is power flowed from. The power of all of creations. The power to set the bounds of absolute reality how ever he desired.

Using this power, he caved another universe into the multiverse, copying the world he had so come to love. An exact copy at the point of creation, right where he had stopped watching his heroes.

"Good," Mix said, nodding at his creation. "Move it back a little. Let's say nineteen fifties. Perfect. Now, Vyndtv, I want you to make a copy of the Japan in that world. We'll be bring the quirk evolution of that world's Japan into this world. Erase the first Japan and put yours in its place!"

Larry watched as the Japan of his world disappeared, only for a foreign version of the country to take its place.

Larry couldn't admit he wasn't a little bit curious. On his Earth, the meta-gene was what gave humans super natural powers. The quirks of that Japan came from a different evolution entirely. While they both gave people powers, they weren't the same. How would this Earth contend with two different power sets, of completely different origin?

"There. Now I'll just mess with the natural course of history that this Japan would have gone through," Mix said. Larry could feel his powers surge, warping the new universe once again. "That huge upturn in society that lasted years and stopped all progress in the quirk world will have to be mitigated. Given that it is only happening in one country this time, as opposed to a whole planet, that should act as a stabilizing effect, allowing Japan to recover more quickly... Perfect!"

Larry watched as Mix put the finishing touches on the new universe, turning to look at him and Vee. "There! You can both keep watching those heroes that you love so much, but this new universe is where you can put your argument to rest. I've made sure that each person will be born in this universe that you like. All the heroes of the sixteenth universe, and all the heroes of that Japan. You can finally see which ones are better, in a direct competition. You're welcome."

With a snap of his fingers, Mix disappeared. Larry was left alone with Vee, as a portal showed this new world.

"Well... I guess we should watch," Larry said. Vee nodded.

"Yes. Lets."

As Larry turned to watch the portal, he couldn't help but wonder why exactly Katsuki Bakugo was in Star City.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! If you are reading this, then thank you for taking the time to read my story!**

**You might recognize me from my only other story on this site, Team Seven Chronicles: Genin. It is a Naruto story, and if you like fics that focus on Team Seven, I'd be grateful if you'd give it a read.**

**Unfortunately I don't have a beta for this story, as I wanted to get it out today. If I do continue with this idea, I do plan on getting a beta. In fact, if any of you reading this are willing, I could use a good beta. So if someone is out there is a grammar Nazi, and is willing to help me out (if I do continue with this story) I'd greatly appreciate it.**

**I've been wanting to do a My Hero Academia, Young Justice crossover for a long time! In fact the reason I never rout it before it was because I was unsure exactly how I wanted to cross the worlds over. Was it going to be one character from one world sent to the other world? Was some quirk, or meta-power going to open a portal and mess with the worlds?**

**After going back and watching some of the Superman Animated series, particularly the episode with Mxyzptlk, I thought that could be a fun idea. So because of a childish argument between two fifth dimensional imps, a whole crossover world has been created.**

**Now I'm currently working on a Young Justice fanfic that's already seven chapters in. I will be mainly focusing on that story for the time being, but I wanted to put this out there. If there is any interest shown in this crossover, once I finish with my Young Justice fanfic, I'll write the first story for this crossover. If people like the premise, I'd be happy to continue it.**

**Before I go, I have a Pa tr eon account. If you like my writing and wish to support me, it would really mean a lot. Seriously.**

**Pa tr eon dot com (slash) Syraxes.**

**All that said, this is Syraxes, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Young Justice animated series, the tie in comics, the original comics that shared its name, nor the current comic series that also shares its name. They are property of DC Comics, Warner Brothers Studios, and Time Warner Media. I also do not own the My Hero Academia manga. It is property of Kohei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, and Studio Bones. If I owned either of these series, I can tell you I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I am simply a humble fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release.**

_Mount Justice_

_August 8th, 09:10 EST_

As soon as Katsuki had entered the Zeta-Tube, his world exploded into gold. Every other sight vanished: all the sounds and smells of the world went along with it. He was in an endless void of gold.

Gradually the gold began to fade, and his sight and other senses returned.

"Recognized: Hypocenter. B-Zero-Six," the computer's voice rang out as the last of the gold disappeared. The room was gone, replaced by the cave. The place he would be spending the foreseeable future.

Ever since he had been kidnapped, his life plans have had a monkey wrench thrown into them. After he had taken the entrance exam in February, he had been jumped by what he assumed was some street gang of wanna-be villains. The small fries were easily to taken care of, but that masked bastard calling himself Overhaul was another story. He hadn't managed to lay a finger on him.

The last thing he remembered was getting taken down and then nothing. He had waken up in a pod half way across the world. While he had been under, Deku somehow got accepted into the top school, and was being taught under All Might with the rest of the class he was supposed to be apart of!

The American authorities took a whole month to find him in Cadmus. According to them, they were still searching for other abductees. His entire life had been put on hold.

"Katsuki!" The now familiar voice called happily. He turned in time to see a green girl floating towards him.

"Megan," he answered curtly in flawless English. Her uncle, Martian Manhunter, had been the one who downloaded the English language into his brain. He couldn't say he enjoyed the sensation, but it was a lot quicker than learning it the old fashioned way.

"Welcome back. Did you get everything taken care of with your family?" She asked, landing by his side. Behind her Katsuki could see Superboy the clone, eyeing him.

"Yeah, all taken care of," he ground out. Right now, he should be learning from All Might, not halfway across the world.

It wasn't that he was ungrateful. If it wasn't for the Justice League's offer, he'd be back in Japan, waiting a whole year to take the Entrance Exam. Here, he would be able to get real world experience and freely use his Quirk, which he wouldn't be able to do back home. It just wasn't where he wanted to be.

Hero society in Japan was a lot different from the rest of the world, mostly because a majority of the Japanese population was had quirks as opposed to the rest the world. In some ways, it was freeing to be outside Japan, despite how much he missed his home.

"I am glad to hear that," Aqualad said, zetaing behind him. Katsuki turned around and gave the Atlantean a nod. "Your living arrangements?"

"I'll be staying here," Katsuki confirmed.

"We have plenty of open rooms!" Megan exclaimed, bringing her hands together. "Me and Superboy can show you. We live here too!"

Superboy crossed his arms, but didn't say anything.

"Where's redhead?" Katsuki asked, noticing how it seemed they were one short.

"Wally's at school," Megan replied.

"Shouldn't we be as well?" He inquired. One of the stipulations in joining the team and living here was that he attended the local high school.

"We will," Megan said. "The league is still working on getting us into school."

Superboy and Megan would need completely new identities. He would need a Student Visa. Not the easiest things to pull out of nowhere.

"So, we were thinking about having a beach day," Robin piped up from the hallway behind them. "Let's have some fun!"

Katsuki whipped his head around, starting at the kid who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Katsuki demanded. A laugh was the only answer he received.

_Musutafu, Japan_

_August 9th, 23:16 JST_

The screens turned blank and All For One leaned back in his seat. When he had been approached by the Light to become a member, he hadn't expected the benefits to be some lucrative. No Quirks that he has been able to find would stop All For One's death, but Vandal Savage had a way to extend his life, though such an extention would not be a permanent solution.

If he were to be honest with himself, it was more than he could have ever hoped for. The only reason he was grooming Tomura was because of his eventual death. If his life could be prolonged, would it be possible to completely heal him? Magic, a force he had not been aware of until recently, seemed like it could be an option. Or perhaps the advanced technology of Darkseid could provide the answer he sought.

The only issue was his trust. All For One didn't trust the other members of the Light enough not to try something. He trusted Darkseid even less. Still, those were options, and he was a member of the Light, which gave him leverage that no non-member had.

Still, there was no guaranteed fix to his condition. As such, Tomura still held great value for him. The boy would be his successor if no alternative was found, and until such a time he got a hold of the miracle cure, his plans would continue unchanged.

To his right, the screen flickered alive. "Master?"

"What is it, Tomura?" He asked, all thoughts of the Light forgotten at the moment.

"I need information," his apprentice said. All For One had been expecting this call. His own agents confirmed that Tomura had been trying to get information on Yuuei's little school outing. He was proud that the boy started on his own initiative, and he was glad that Tomura was not prideful enough to refuse to ask for help.

"What information?" He asked, unable to hide his smile. He knew exactly what the boy wanted, but it was important for him to ask. He already had the information ready.

_Mount Justice_

_August 9th, 19:40 EDT_

Katsuki had something else in mind when he agreed to join the Justice League's youth team. He had always known that Japan's hero society was much more isolated from the hero world that was governed by the United Nations, the Justice League, and the numerous other vigilantes. But this seemed a little ridiculous. A beach. Seriously? In Japan this time would be devoted to furthering their hero training, not for leisurely activities.

Katsuki didn't sign up for beach days with his teammates. He signed up for being a part of a real hero team.

Even if he was starting to get a nice tan.

"Team, report to the briefing room at once," Batman's voice spoke over the loudspeaker as they came in.

"Wonder what he wants," Superboy muttered. Katsuki had similar thoughts. If the Bat was going to tell them they'd have even more beach days to get to know each other, he might lose it.

Green Arrow was with Batman when they got to the room, along with a girl he hadn't seen before. Though judging by her costume and its color scheme, she was most likely affiliated with Green Arrow.

"This is Artemis," Green Arrow introduced her. "My new protégé. She'll be joining the Team, starting today."

"Hey," Artemis said, the bow being held over her shoulder.

"It's so wonderful to meet you, Artemis!" Megan exclaimed, shooting towards her. "I'm M'gann! Or you can just call me Megan. In the field I'm Miss Martian. This is Superboy, Robin, and Hypocenter!"

"Hypocenter? New hero?" Artemis asked. She extended her hand.

"You could say that," he said. He ignored the handshake, crossing his arms.

She slowly pulled her hand back, a sneer tracing its way on to her face.

Artemis turning away from him, looking around the room. "Aren't we missing someone? I was told I have six teammates."

"Wally should be here soon." Megan answered her. As if on cue, the Zeta-Tube flared to life, golden light slowly forming into the shape of a person. The computer voiced his designation as Katsuki watched Wally come into being... Sporting enough equipment for a beach party. He was late on that front.

"The Wallman is here!" Kid Flash declared, running out of the zeta-tube. "Now let's get this party star—!"

When he ran forward, Wally tripped over himself and crashed to the ground, almost everything in his hand scattering to the floor. Katsuki laughed. For such a smart guy, Kid Flash could be pretty stupid.

"—ted?" He finished quietly, which caused Katsuki to laugh harder. This kid actually worked with a pro-hero? It was hard to believe.

Artemis smirked. "Wallman, huh? Ah, I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

_Wallman_ pulled himself up, a look of embarrassment on his face. Katsuki was starting to feel like they were all pulling some kind of prank on him. This guy was seriously Kid Flash?

"Ah, who are you?" Wallman asked.

"Artemis, your new teammate," she introduced herself.

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you," he replied, flashing her a smile. Katsuki snorted at the beach ready boy. Was he really trying to flirt with her?

"She's my new protégé," Green Arrow said, throwing one arm around her. It appeared that the Wallman didn't like that.

"Wha-what happened to your old one?" He demanded.

"Recognized: Speedy-A-Zero-Three." The gold light flashed up and out walked another archer.

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow."

_Santa Prisca_

_August 9th, 03:16 ECT_

Chisaki Kai stared down at the havoc below him. One day after the boss died and the Shie Hassaikai was completely his. He couldn't let his grief over the boss's death affect him, and throwing himself into his work helped numb the pain.

His Hassaikai would have the island under his command before daybreak. From this island, he would have access to the Venom formula, which combined with his own Quirk enhancement drug would be formidable. With all of Bane's equipment, he could not only make the combined drug, but more of each, giving the Hassaikai more of a reach into the underworld.

He couldn't eliminate the hero and villain world that Japan and the rest of the world were becoming. The erasing bullets could only erase Quirks. However, his bullets had no effect on alien powers and abilities granted by science. He had tried them on villains with powers that did not come from Quirks, and his bullets had not effect He could potentially erase the Quirks of the Japanese heroes, but that wouldn't stop the problem.

He couldn't make the boss's dream come true. So instead he would make the Hassaikai the most powerful family in the underworld. He would bring them to heights never seen by the Yakuza or any mob around the world.

"Sir," one of his men called, running up to him. "We've located Bane."

"Good. Send Tengai and Rappa to deal with him," he orded. Rappa would enjoy the fight, and Tengai would keep him in check. Once Bane and his men were out of the way, the Shie Hassaikai would operate out of this island, and from here they would—

"Sir!" Another voice called, interrupting his thoughts. It sounded panicked. Kai sighed, turning towards the woman running at him.

"What is it?" Kai asked, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"It's about the Nighteye investigation. We believe he is further along than we first thought. His agency has worked with the police and already raided three out of bases."

Damn. Kai thought he had more time. Oh well. The island nation of Santa Prisca was mostly under his control at this point. Only the big man himself remained,and enough bullets should be able to kill him. "Start transferring everything to the port on the far side. We'll speed up our time table."

Once Santa Prisca was completely his, and everything he needed here, he could start moving men over. The ones who were known and needed to lay low. Here, they would have complete freedom, and their work could begin.

The Father Boxes would make the move incredibly easily.

_Musutafu, Japan_

_August 10th, 01:38 JST_

Vyndtv knew he shouldn't be in the third dimension, especially not in the new universe he had helped create, but he couldn't stop himself. He and Larry had agreed not to interfere with the merged world, and he planned to keep to that agreement... For the most part.

In the natural universe, Vyndtv had not interfered with it, no matter how much he cared to. He had wanted to see how the world progressed naturally. How the heroes moved forward on their own merit.

This was different. This world was to prove that his chosen heroes were superior to that fool Larry's, and if he had to even the playing field, he would happily do so. Since Larry knew next to nothing about Vyndtv's favored world, so he should be able to get away with his ploy.

All Might slept peacefully in his apartment. A simple snap of Vyndtv's fingers made sure the Symbol of Peace wouldn't awaken during the night. Another snap and the blankets flew off, All Might's shirt going with them. Vyndtv examined the wound up close. The spot where All For One punched a hole through his stomach was an angry red. In the world that hadn't been merged, he would have fought All For One again, losing what was left of his powers.

_Not this time, _Vyndtv thought. He pressed his finger against the wound and his powers surged through the famous hero. His power repaired his body in a way that no medical science would be able to. It was as if the wound was never there, all signs of its existence gone.

To top it off, Vyndtv fed some of his power into the leftover embers of One For All, increasing them, giving All Might easily another five years as a pro, before those embers extinguished themselves. Providing he wasn't using the power twenty-four seven, that is.

Larry would never go watch All Might and the other heroes of the world Vyndtv liked. He would never know that All Might's wounds weren't healed by someone with a very powerful Quirk.

With his work complete, Vyndtv opened the window, implanting a memory in All Might of closing the window himself. It would look like someone snuck in while All Might was sleeping. Someone with the most powerful of healing Quirks, who somehow discovered not only All Might's real identity, but where he lived…

Okay. It was a bit out there, Vyndtv knew. But Larry was too stupid to pick up on things like this. Too stupid to make sure someone with that Quirk really existed.

Vyndtv briefly considered healing All For One as well, but decided against it. All Might, who only had embers of his powers left, wasn't at full strength, even though Vyndtv had fixed his body.

With another snap of his fingers, Vyndtv left the third dimension.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I am back! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of The Fifth Dimension!**

**For those of you who are unaware, Yuuei is the Japanese spelling for U.A. Bakugo and other Japanese characters will refer to it as Yuei, while English speakers will call it U.A.**

**Since unlike Young Justice, My Hero does not have an official timeline, I'm using an unofficial timeline I found on Reddit. Just google My Hero Academia timeline, and it's the first or second result to pop up**

**As you can tell by the last chapter, this fic is not canon to Young Justice or My Hero Academia. Events of the past might have changed, causing people's lives to be a little different, such as Bakugo getting kidnapped and ending up in Cadmus. Or U.A. implementing the dorm system without Bakugo being kidnapped by the League of Villains. I will assure you these changes have been made with certain specific events in mind, and they will be explored later in the story.**

**Before anyone calls bullshit about Martian Manhunter downloading the English language into Bakugo's head, in Young Justice: Outsider's, that exact thing happened. I'm not going to go into detail about it, as to avoid spoilers, but it is canon that Martians can do that.**

**In canon, Red Arrow is B06. But as this is an AU, I've given the designation to Bakugo, as Red Arrow made his feelings on joining the team very clear. So instead he was given Zatana's guest authorization.**

**At the time of writing this. Bakugo does not have an official hero name. King Explosion Murder, and Lord Explosion murder were rejected. I assume he'll get his real hero eventually, but until then I do need a heroic I.D. Through some googling, I found that the Japanese fans have an unofficial hero name for him; Bakushinchi. Which can be translated to Ground Zero or Hypocenter. For his code name, I have chosen Hypocenter.**

**Before anyone asks, the Meta-Gene and Quirk-Gene are not the same thing. They evolved in two different worlds, and as such are two completely different things that grant power. Bullets that erase quirks cannot erase meta powers. All For One cannot steal meta powers. It goes without saying that the same applies to any non quirk power as well, such as Superman's kryptonian powers, or Ms. Martian's martian powers.**

T**his story is effectively a mini series. It's going to be three to six or so chapters long, and will mainly focus on one mission. I do have a longer sequel planned, but I'm not sure if I'm going to write it yet. It depends on how well this first fic is received. So please review. Praise, constructive criticism, it is all appreciated.**

**Lastly, an awesome thanks to my beta! ****NoMeImporta32 has really helped me out with the last two chapters! And is currently helping with the others!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Young Justice animated series, the tie in comics, the original comics that shared its name, nor the current comic series that also shares its name. They are the property of DC Comics, Warner Brothers Studios, and Time Warner Media. I also do not own the My Hero Academia manga. It is the property of Kohei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, and Studio Bones. If I owned either of these series, I can tell you I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I am simply a humble fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release.**

_Mount Justice_

_August 9th, 10:16 EDT_

Katsuki had just finished getting dressed when somebody knocked on his door. After last night, he hoped it was one of his teammates.

Before the night before, Katsuki had never heard of the League of Shadows. He wasn't familiar with every big villain in Japan, but those guys hadn't even been on his radar. The masked assassin, Cheshire, almost killed him. He had started to see just how big the world really was last night.

Maybe, he had missed out on his chance to attend Yuuei because of that masked bastard Overhaul. Being here with the Team seemed to have its own benefits. Working directly with pro-heroes even if they were outside the Japanese hero system, and going on a real, sanctioned missions. Where else was he going to get that kind of experience? Not at Yuuei, if the teachers had anything to say about it.

Then again, he did read about the attack on Yuuei, which the media seemed to love reporting on. Maybe they were getting more real-world experience than he thought.

When the door opened, Katsuki was surprised to see Black Canary standing there. He knew she was the Team's official combat instructor. He had already been in two of her training sessions, the result of which had him on the ground more than a few times.

"Katsuki Bakugo," she said, offering him a smile. He returned it with a nod. It was something he was getting used to. In the United States, given names were said before family names, which was the opposite of Japan. "Since you came here without a mentor, and the League have been discussing who yours would be. Everyone else on the Team has a mentor that they can train and work with. So we've decided you can work as my protege if that's something you want to do?

Did he want to do it? Work side by side with a pro hero? Personally, learning from them? "Yes. I'm game."

"Are you game to start right now?" She smirked, leaning forward into a stance. Katsuki raised his eyebrow.

_Star City_

_August 9th, 19:16 PDT_

Patrolling a city is part of a hero's job. In Japan, when a pro started their own agency, they made patrols through the arena that was chosen. How the area their agencies were chosen, and where they patrolled was decided, he didn't know. He knew it was some government agency figured it out, but their inner workings were beyond him. It helped suppress crime, and gave the locals a sense of safety, seeing their heroes out walking among them.

They moved through the back alleys, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and stopping the odd crime here or there. It wasn't like fighting those assassins from the League of Shadows, but stopping a robbery in progress was just as important for a hero.

Plus it felt really good to destroy petty criminals. No leaving it up to the police force here.

Black Canary, it turned out, was more than a pretty face. Katsuki couldn't deny that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, but she had the skills and instincts of a pro hero to back her up. She knew more about fighting than he would have given her credit for.

The day after their patrol, he agreed to a sparing match. Less than a minute in, and he was on his back.

She had praised him; incorporating his quirk, he had created a fighting style all his own. It wasn't anywhere near complete, but she promised to work with him one-on-one and help him develop it more. It was a rude awakening. The moves he had worked on for years didn't save him from being taken down by Canary, who didn't even use her power. But that was why he was here, to improve.

As he stepped into the Zeta-Tube, Canary smiled at him. "Remember, get some sleep."

"I know. No need to nag me," Katsuki said, crossing his arms.

She had made sure that he was aware they'd be patrolling Star City tomorrow. It wasn't something he was likely to forget. The chance to use his quirk on the bad guys? He was all for that.

The last thing he saw before his world exploded into golden light was Canary's smile. He couldn't help but return it. "Recognized: Hypocenter. B-Zero-Six," the computer announced as his senses returned. The world slowly became less gold, and Katsuki found himself back in Mount Justice. Judging by the smell of food, he had come back in time for dinner.

_Musutafu, Japan_

_August 10th, 20:31 JST_

"Are you sure this is wise, master?" Daruma asked. It was the first time he voiced his concern, but All For One knew he had been harboring his doubts for a while. It was to be expected; he might be the doctor for the greatest crime lord of Japan's underworld, but he was above all a man of science. He had scoffed at the very notion of sorcery.

All For One could hardly begrudge him of this. Before the Light made contact with him, he made much the same view. But they had opened his eyes to the truth that had been hidden from him for so long. They had shown him the galaxy, alien worlds, and races. They had shown introduced him to Darkseid, a so called new god. God or not, he was a truly frightening warlord, bent on the conquest of the universe. While All For One might not have called them literal gods, their technology and armies were above anything he could imagine.

Magic also existed at the same time. Vandal Savage had shown him sorcerers, demons, Lords of Chaos and Order.

His place in the universe and his perception of reality was radically changed. And he couldn't wait to meet it his place in the universe. Perhaps a lesser man would quake in fear, but the existence of gods and demons only reinforced his convictions. If he could find a way to make his potential infinite again, he would meet these challenges head-on.

If Darkseid invaded right now, not even All For One would be able to stop him. But if he had access to the right resources, which the Light would be able to provide him with, All For One would find a way to create an empire that could withstand even the gods. The Light was the exact group he would need. They shared his view, his desires. Becoming a member was a given, no matter what his good doctor thought. He did not yet know if he could fully trust them, but if they proved their worth to him, All For One could see a very long relationship with them.

If he could restore the potential All Might stole from him, he might be able to live forever. Vandal Savage was the only other immortal man All For One had ever met, and he could work with the man. The end goal of the Light, universal domination, was something he could agree with.

All For One had tried explaining this to his good doctor, but the man had not seen what he saw. Had not seen just how fragile the place of humanity in the universe.

"I'm sure," All For One, amusement tingeing his voice. Daruma nodded, though he wasn't happy. It was fine. In time he would see what All For One sees. If at all possible, he would make sure Daruma lived with him. In time he would give his favored servant longevity.

If the Light could not bring back his potential, then he would leave his duty to Tomura. The boy was his apprentice, his successor if things didn't go as planned. All For One was sure he would be able to rise to the challenge.

When the red portal burst open in the room, All For One smiled. When the boy walked out, holding a cat, the smile only grew wider.

"Welcome, Klarion," he greeted. Like him, Klarion was a member of the Light. A powerful being called a Chaos Lord. And here he was, standing before a creature that was almost made of it.

Klarion's eyes looked him up and down. "Hmm. Vandal said you would look weird. That's a life support mask, isn't it?"

"Indeed," he answered silkily. He looked so young. There was something about him that reminded All For One of Tomura. Though this boy before him was anything but a boy.

"Well, Vandal me to help you; so that's why I'm here," he grinned. A moment later, the look of boredom was replaced with a more sinister one. His glowed red, his hair curled, and his complexion became, if at all possible, even paler. In short, the boy reminded All For One of a demon. If he needed any more proof the boy was not just a boy, this would serve. "I can help, but it's going to be painful."

All For One was not unfamiliar with pain. His last battle with All Might nearly destroyed him. Even now, years later, the pain he from that battle lingered. He was not a man afraid of pain.

"Go ahead," he was All For One's answer.

"Oh goody!" The demon boy clapped his hands together. "I have a new toy, Teekl! Time to play!"

Klarion's expression became cruel. "Just remember; you asked for this."

Red light filled the room.

_Santa Prisca_

_August 11th, 16: 52 ECT_

"We're in range," Miss Martian said. Katsuki nodded back to her. The seat belt released him, and Katsuki stood up. Being in a living space ship was still a little uncomfortable. Nothing felt like how he expected it to, and Katsuki swore the seat belt wiggled around as they flew.

"M'gann, what did Batman mean when he said _to stay on mission this time_?" Artemis asked, throwing her quiver over her shoulder. In Japan, every single hero had a quirk, so being partnered with Artemis felt a bit strange. The girl had no power to speak off and probably wouldn't have been allowed to become a hero in his homeland. Then again, Batman was one of the most famous heroes in the whole world and he lacked any powers. Katsuki couldn't see him being denied a hero license.

"The Team was deployed here before either of you joined. Last month, actually. Things didn't go as planned, and we ended up in a fight," the Martian admitted. "Batman probably wants us to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Speaking of the rest of the team, where is everyone?"

"Uncle J'onn said something about a prior commitment," M'gann mumbled. It sounded a little fishy to him. Why wouldn't that have been brought up? Nothing Katsuki could do about it right now. Though if they were out working on a real case, while he was stuck on a stealth mission, he'd have to have words with the big bad bat.

_"Psychic link established," _M'gann spoke through the link. It was the second time Katsuki had been linked up, so to speak, and it was still just as weird as the first time. _"Bio-ship is in position. Go."_

A hole opened on the floor and Artemis hooked her belt in. Katsuki hooked himself in as she jumped, and he followed her out a second later. Unhooking himself once he was on the ground, he nodded at Artemis and the two sprinted forward.

_"The factory should be a few minutes jog from where you both are. Last time I was here, there were moving patrols, so stay alert," _M'gann said over the link. _"Moving to secondary location."_

Katsuki let Artemis take the front, falling in line behind her.

_"So, you're familiar with this Overhaul? He is a villain from your home," _Artemis asked.

_"He was the one who made sure I ended up in Cadmus," _Katsuki relayed to her. The thought of that battle still made him angry. _"Before that, I never heard of the guy. He isn't in the big-time villain circles."_

_"He's Yakuza, right? Aren't they big in Japan?"_

_"Not since All Might hit the scene. Organized crime in Japan has almost been eradicated_ _thanks to All Might."_

But that same fact didn't seem to hold true for the rest of the world. Japan was an island; self-contained. It must have been easier to do what All Might did in such an area. But the world was a lot bigger than just one island, and All Might couldn't be everywhere at once.

_"Hold still," _Artemis said through the link. Katsuki froze behind her. He tensed his body, ready to move. A little past Artemis, through the brush they were hiding behind, four men walked past them._"They look to be a little too well dressed for trudging around the jungle."_

She was right. Those suits looked like they'd fit in around Star City or Musutafu. You wouldn't want to wear them around here, unless you had a reason.

As soon as the four past, Katsuki followed Artemis further into the jungle. According to the map, if they continued this way, they should reach one of the warehouses. It was right, but they weren't expecting was such a high, reinforced fence around it. Nor the group of people behind it, being herded by five men in suits, guns trained on the other group.

_"They look like prisoner's," _Katsuki said over the link. _"If anything else, this probably confirms that the island changed hands."_

More than that, the words above the door on the warehouse said it all: _Shie Hassaikai. _They had control of the island all right.

_"Wait. What are they doing?"_ Katsuki asked. The prisoners were being herded against the wall of the building. Three of the gunmen raised their rifles, aiming at the prisoner.

_"They're going to execute them."_ His partner answered grimly.

_"Looks like it,"_ Katsuki agreed.

_"This is wrong. We can't let them do it," _Artemis thought at him.

Batman said the mission was a recon mission. They were supposed to snoop around, find evidence that the island was or wasn't under Overhaul's control, and get out as soon as possible. Batman made sure to drive the point home about not engaging in combat. He made that very clear.

At the same time, Katsuki wasn't the kind of person just to sit by and watch something like this happen.

_"No, we can't. Miss Martian?"_

_"I'm here_, _Hypocenter," _she confirmed. _"Getting the bio-ship into range for the extraction."_

_"Change of plans. We have proof that the island has been taken over, but the Hassaikai is to kill a group of prisoners. Probably the guys who ran the island before they did. Artemis and I are going to put a stop to it. Can you be on standby to extract us?"_

It took a moment before Miss Martian responded. _"Understood_, _Hypocenter. Rerouting to your position."_

_"Let's destroy these guys," _Katsuki thought at Artemis.

From the corner of his eye, Katsuki could see Artemis draw her bow, but he didn't have time to watch further. Thrusting his hand out behind him, Katsuki released an explosion, propelling him forward, over the fence.

The guards turned around at the sound, but by that point, he was already on top of them. Katsuki pointed his hand down at the group and released another explosion, right in the center of Hassaikai men. Some jumped to avoid the blast, but not everyone was so fast. More than half of them were blown away, flung to the side by his explosion.

Artemis's arrow flew past him and blew a hole open in the side of the warehouse. A second later a hole was blown into the fence, large enough for someone to fit through. The prisoners were speaking quickly, in a language he didn't understand. If he had to take a guess, it was probably Spanish, but he wasn't familiar with it enough to make that call.

Three guns were trained on him, but Katsuki fired off an explosion on the ground in front of him, throwing up a cloud of dust. He threw a right hook, catching one of the mobsters right in the face. As he went down, Artemis landed next to him, her bow connecting to the other mobster's stomach.

_"To my right!" _She called over the link, ducking down. Katsuki saw the third mobster raise a gun, but he threw his arm over Artemis' back, firing another explosion towards the last one. The mobster was thrown back against the warehouse.

Katsuki didn't miss the sound of footsteps behind him, and he turned around in time to catch another of the guards thrusting a knife at him. He moved to the side, and Artemis shot an arrow at him. It made contact, changing into a boxing glove as it hit his face. Like something straight out of an anime, the guy collapsed to the ground.

_"Really? A boxing glove?" _Katsuki thought to her. Was he in some kind of cartoon?

Artemis grinned at him.

_"You should see some of my mentors trick arrows," _she thought back snarky back. The last man standing of the five mobsters looked at both of them, before turning around.

"Oh no you don't," Katsuki said aloud, leaning forward. Getting ready to launch himself, he was only stopped when Artemis let another arrow fly. It soared through the air, exploding into some kind of foam as it made contact, trapping the mobster in his place.

"He won't be going anywhere," she said cockily.

Katsuki snorted. "I'm the one who did all the work. Try being a little bit faster next time."

"Excuse me?" Artemis sneered, turning around to glare at him. A hand on her hip, she looked annoyed. Well, if the truth pissed her off so much, maybe she should make an effort. (Good dialogue. You're making good use of your characters)

"Well, well, well," a voice interjected. A voice Katsuki had never heard. He turned around, coming face to face with another well-dressed man in a suit. Only unlike the others, he had a mask similar to the one Overhaul and his top lieutenants wore. "I was wondering what the noise was all about. Now tell me; where did you brats come from?"

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I hope you have enjoyed the third chapter of The Fifth Dimension!**

**I got a question from my beta, about my reference to Bakugo being in the episode infiltrator, and not writing about it. He was there, but his presence didn't effect the outcome much, and as such I didn't write about it. It'd just be me writing the episode, without changing much.**

**Finally, a great thanks to my beta ****NoMeImporta32 for all their hard work!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

**I do not own the Young Justice animated series, the tie in comics, the original comics that shared its name, nor the current comic series that also shares its name. They are property of DC Comics, Warner Brothers Studios, and Time Warner Media. I also do not own the My Hero Academia manga. It is the property of Kohei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, and Studio Bones. If I owned either of these series, I can tell you I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I am simply a humble fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release.**

_Location Unknown_

_August 11th, 12:09 UTC_

"Greetings, Mr. Chisaki. Or do you prefer Overhaul?" Lex Luthor asked, in perfect Japanese.

Overhaul narrowed his eyes. When he heard he would be meeting a member of the Light, he hadn't expected the C.E.O. of LexCorp. The company was an international juggernaut, having incredible pull in even his own country. The idea of a businessman being a part of a secret shadowy organization was amusing. Perhaps the conspiracy theory about the Illuminati was true.

"Overhaul is fine," he answered. "I'm surprised. When I was invited here, I wasn't expecting to meet Lex Luthor."

"Ah well, life is full of surprises, my friend," was his answer. "I must admit, not all our members are happy with you. We had a working relationship with Bane before his... Unfortunate end."

Overhaul didn't know if he was dead or not. Two of his bullets had been sent to deal with him, and Bane had fled into the sea. He might have been able to win had Rappa been alone, but his duo had forced the warlord into the waters. His men were being rounded up as the two spoke.

"Though, that's why you've come, haven't you? To establish a working relationship?" He asked.

Overhaul narrowed his eyes. "If you prove yourself useful," he answered blatantly.

His words got a laugh out of the businessman, who leaned back in his chair. Over his hand. Luthor surveying him. He looked down on his desk, focusing on a piece of paper.

"You have all of Bane's venom stores, do you not?" Luthor asked. Overhaul nodded, having an inkling of where this was going. "This drug, trigger, is very popular in Japan's underground scene as well. I heard you were already a major supplier of the drug."

Overhaul nodded. "Yes. With the labs of Santa Prisca, I plan to increase the amount I create. I have the serum for venom as well. I have recently acquired someone who should be helpful in a way of combining them."

Trigger alone already increased a quirk exponentially. To have a physical increase as well will make trigger even more popular than it already is. Perhaps enough to convince youthful idiots to challenge the symbol of peace. He had no illusions that these idiots would stand a chance, but it would help throw Japan into the kind of chaos.

Luthor smiled.

_Santa Prisca_

_August 11th, 17:01 ECT_

_"What's he saying?" _Artemis asked over the link. The masked man was speaking fluent Japanese.

Katsuki reiterated the statement, keeping his eyes on the boss. At least he assumed this guy was a boss that served under the big boss.

"Come one kid. I don't have all day," he said, taking a step forward. "Tell me what I want to know, and I promise I won't make it hurt too bad."

When he relayed the next part, Artemis drew an arrow. _"Miss Martian, where are you?"_

_"Making a circle around the island," _she answered.

The man across from them launched himself forward, straight towards Katsuki. He brought up his hands, firing off an explosion before the masked guy could touch him. When the smoke cleared, Katsuki was a little surprised to see him standing there. The explosion wasn't a very powerful one, but it had done the trick against his underlings.

More surprisingly was the crystal protruding from the man's skin, creating a protective layer over his arm. The guy was a quirk.

_"Tell us when you're ready for pick up," _Katsuki ordered as Artemis fired an arrow. The crystal guy raised his arm, in an attempt to block it, but the arrow exploded when it made contact.

Blowing his arm out of the way, Katsuki leaped at him, bringing his fast down on crystal guys face. With a satisfying _thunk _sound as his fist connected, crystal guy staggered.

Katsuki dropped to the grown, leaning down, and tried to swipe his legs out from under him. Instead, he jumped, and tried to kick at Katsuki's face. Catching crystal guys leg in his hand, he was going to fire out an explosion, only for a crystal to shoot out of the guy's leg and slice into Katsuki's skin.

Another arrow hit him, this time in the case, knocking back a few feet with the force of its explosion.

_"I'm at the extraction point," _Miss Martian spoke over the link. _"Ready and waiting."_

_"Right!" _Artemis replied. _"We're on our way- Hypocenter! What are you doing"_

Taking a quick look at his blood hand, Katsuki made a fist, a flash of anger running through him. Thrusting his hand behind him. Katsuki launched himself into the air, over the head of the villain.

_"I'm going to destroy him!" _Katsuki yelled over the link, pointing his hand down. Focusing a more powerful blast right down, the force propelling himself further into the air. The crystal villain vanished in a cloud of dust and smoke.

_"Hypocenter! We're supposed to be getting out of here!"_

Through the smoke, a large crystal shot up into the air, almost slicing him in half. He was able to rocket himself out of the way in time.

_"Not yet! I have to-"_

_"Do nothing!" _Artemis interrupted. _"Our mission was to quietly get in and get out. The prisoners are gone. We have to go too!"_

The idea of running away from the fight was almost painful. He needed to shove this guy's face into the dirt. As much as he hated it, she was right. They didn't come here to fight.

Turning his body to the side, his right hand pointed into the sky. Another blast sent him shooting down, and he began positioning his other arm out left so move-

From the corner of his eye, a figure jumped out of the smoke. The crystal guy, now covered in them like a suit of armor, came rocketing right at him. Twisting his body, he fired another blast point blank once he was close enough. Katsuki hoped to blast the crystal guy back, at the same time putting distance between them. Only he ripped through the explosion, grabbed tightly only his arm, and swung Katsuki's body down.

Artemis' arrow shot through the air, missing his face by an inch, exploding upon impact with the crystal guy. _"What where you're aiming!" _He hissed over the link, adjusting his body.

_"I didn't hit you, did I?" _She asked. Katsuki swore he could feel her smugness over the psychic link.

He caught sight of her from his vantage point body, sprinting after him. The crystal guy fell from the sky behind them, most likely protected by his armor. In any case, Katsuki didn't feel like staying around to check if he could fight. Well, he did, but getting back to Batman was more important.

The sound of their fight had drawn the attention of the other mobsters on the island. As Katsuki and Artemis hit the beach the monsters started flanking out trees. By the time they raised their guns and started firing, they were already on board the bio-ship and into the air.

_Mount Justice_

_August 11th, 21:09 EDT_

"Really? The hothead just rushed in? Who would have guessed," Kid Flashed mocked.

Hypocenter whipped around in a face. "Shut up loser!"

Kid threw up his hands, laughing. "Calm down. No need to blow up."

"Are you mocking me!"

"Yeah KF," Robin interjected. "Don't insult him. He might blow a hole in the mountain."

Another angry shout, but Batman didn't stay behind to witness the argument unfold more. The Team wasn't aware, but in the Cave, there was a secret room, unknown only to the members of the Justice League who were members while the Cave was in service the first time. he stopped in front of one of the hallway walls, pressing his hand against a certain place on the wall. He held it for exactly three seconds before removing his hand.

The wall opened in on itself, and Batman stepped in. As the secret door closed behind him, the lights flickered on, and the small room came to life. He had modeled this room after the Batcave computer, only on a smaller scale.

He sat in front of the computer, clicking it on and imputing one of his League codes. The screen came to life, and he entered the next code. A box appeared on the scene, and soon he was staring face to face with Sir Nighteye.

"Batman," he greeted, his English flawless. "It's good to see you again."

"You as well, old friend," Batman returned the pleasantries. Sir Nighteye had been his first connection in the Japanese society of Superheroes. Bruce Wayne had met with All Might, Endeavor, and Best Jeanist, but that hardly carried over to Batman. He would have to reveal his real face, and that was something he would not do.

In a way, it was better. Sir Nighteye was someone he could see eye to eye with for the most part. In a way, he reminded Batman of himself, and he had wondered more than once what his life would have been like had he been born into Japan's hero world.

"The information that you requested. I have it here," Batman said, bringing up the files. The testimony of Katsuki, Artemis, and the pictures captured by the bio-ship. More than enough proof that Kai Chisaki had set up shop on the island.

He sent the information and watched Nighteye's face as he scanned it.

"This was brought in by your hero team, wasn't it?" He asked.

"It was," Batman answered. Nighteye nodded.

"Then I owe you a debt of gratitude," Nighteye said,

"Consider it repayment for my own dept's," Batman said. "Though if you really want to repay me, you can tell me more about this Overhaul. I've read his profile. He has a dangerous power."

"He does. I'm worried, Batman. Before he was under my jurisdiction. If he's taken over Santa Prisca, I have no legal authority to continue my investigation, unless he returns to the country."

"You fear he is too dangerous to be left alone?" Batman asked.

Nighteye nodded. "You've read the report about the League of Villains, haven't you? He has recently made initial contact with them. If the two groups start working together, I fear what it could mean."

Batman nodded. "If you feel he's that dangerous, I'll see about keeping track of his activities."

_Yuuei High School_

_August 12th, 17:09 JST_

When Recovery Girl turned to look at him, her face held the same disbelief he had been feeling since he had woken up the previous day. Toshinori hadn't been able to go see Recovery Girl yesterday because of his meeting with Gran Torino and Tsukauchi, but he made sure to come in today.

When he had woken up feeling better than he had in over a year, Toshinori had thought something might be wrong. When he saw the wound on his chest, smaller and not quite as red, he didn't know what to do.

Transforming into his muscle form was not only easier, but he could stay as All Might for much longer than even the day before. He felt like he could maintain the form for hours if he had to. Comparing the feeling to just the day before, it was unbelievable.

"All Might, what have you done to yourself?" Recovery Girl asked, staring him dead in the eye.

Toshinori shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"All Might, your body has somehow healed itself in a way that shouldn't be possible," she said, looking down at his charts. "The wound you sustained has become smaller. No, that might not be the right way to describe it. I almost don't have words to describe what has happened. It looks like someone with some kind of healing quirk has tried to help."

"I haven't asked anyone about the wound since All For One first put a hole through my chest," Toshinori said, looking down at the much smaller wound. "I woke up yesterday and it was like this."

He didn't miss the look of disbelief on her face. "You just woke up with it healed?" She repeated.

He nodded. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth."

He had one of the best security systems on the market, yet someone had been able to slip into his house undetected. As well as use their quirk on him. He didn't know what to think about it. On one hand, if someone could get into his house while he was sleeping, move quiet enough not to wake him, and use a quirk on him, how easy would it be to cut his throat? On the other hand, he felt great. He was able to maintain being All Might for a much longer time. He could really start helping people again, in a way he couldn't just days before. At least not for any significant amount of time.

"I'm worried about this, All Might, Recovery Girl said. "It might look good right now, but we don't know what the quirk might have done to you. If it was even a quirk at all. It could be hurting you in some other way. I want to run some more tests on you All Might. Consider it a full exam."

Toshinori knew that was the best idea. As much as he didn't want to, as much as he wanted to go out on patrol again, she was right. If there was something wrong with him, better to catch it as soon as possible,

The door opened and Principle Nezu stepped inside. Behind him was Vlad, carrying a tray of tea. "Ah. I was hoping to catch you, All Might."

"Don't worry sir, he won't be leaving for a while. It's time for his check-up," Recovery Girl said as if he'd already agreed to it.

"Splendid," Nezu replied, jumping up on the couch opposite him. "Thank you, Vlad."

Class B's teacher turned to him. "Are you alright, All Might?"

Toshinori gave him a smile. "That remains to be seen, but I think so." It seemed a little foolish for someone to go out of their way to someone to make him better, only to try and sabotage him. If they hadn't fixed his body, he might not have known anything was off in the first place. Unless they knew affecting his body would have another side effect, and hoped this would mask it.

As Vlad left, Nezu sipped on his tea. "Recovery Girl has kept me updated. Do you believe you would be able to resume your hero duties?"

Toshinori nodded slowly. "If the old lady doesn't find anything wrong with me, I believe I could. At least four longer than a few hours a day. But don't worry, I'm not planning on absconding my responsibilities here. I'm still the student's teacher."

Even more than that, young Midoriya was his responsibility. He had chosen that young man to become the next holder of One For All, and it was his duty to watch over him.

"I know, All Might. I don't think you would rush off now," Nezu said. He took another sip of his tea. "But when the students are on break, like now. Or if you do not return to teach next year. You have the freedom to return to full-time hero duties, or close to it. I assume it must be tempting."

"That's an understatement sir," Toshinori mumbled. he had gone to Yuuei with a purpose in mind. He had chosen to become a teacher. He didn't regret those choices. But until young Midoriya was ready to step into his shoes as the next symbol of peace, it was a burden for him to carry. More than anything else, All Might was that symbol, and he would continue to be it. He had the time to back that up now.

"The man who put that hole through your chest. You believe he is not dead?" Nezu asked.

Toshinori avoided choking on his spit. Nothing got past Nezu. "Yes, sir. As hard as it is to believe."

All For One was many things. His quirk granted him more power than any other villain he had ever faced. In hindsight, it might have been foolish to believe that All For One was really gone.

**Author's Note:**

**And this officially marks the end of this mini-fic. I hope you have enjoyed the first installment of this series. I have a sequel already in the works, but it might not be out for a few months. **

**So what do you think? This idea worth continuing?**

**I know in the series Yu Hojo doesn't wear a mask similar to Overhaul's, but in this fic he does.**

**I've got to say, the more I plan this further, and all the side events as well, the more I'm relisting just how much of an undertaking this is going to be. I'm looking at a very long haul, and I'm not sure if I'll actually be able to write it to completion. I don't actually have any plans to stop if you guys want me to continue, but I don't know how long I'll be spending online writing fanfiction.**

**I'll be dividing the story up into "**_**books**_**" in order to make it easier on myself. That aside, I'm also writing some other fics, so I won't be working on just this one, but I have no plans to abandon it either. It just might take me a little bit in between updates.**

**All that said, I will post an update on this fic when or if I upload the sequel.**

**Anyway, this is Syraxes, signing off! Until next time!**


	5. UPDATE (WILL BE DELETED)

Right. So, where to begin?

I know you haven't heard frkm me in awhile. Sorry about that, but the world has gone off the deep end and my life is been fairly... Hectic, let us say.

My crazy (and very unstable) life (that is to say my life. Not me personally) aside, I come with bad news. See, over the course of months, I have been working on the sequel to the fifth dimension, and I had 33 of a 37 story written and completed... Then my pc died and I lost everything. University files, applications, sensitive stuff that I need with a company I might get to sign with ater graduation, and of course my sequel fic. In the blink of an eye. I hate you 2020 T.T Worst year ever.

So, that's where I am. My work gone, and my motivation with it. I have tried to sit back and start writting my story again, but I just can't. I've been sitting in front of a white word document for half an hour, with almost no progress.

So I don't think I'll be continuing the story... At least, not how I originally planned. I have another idea, involving Mina Ashido joining the Young Justice team with Bakugo, a three way sub plot romance between her, Bakugo, and Artemis, and some other details to really throw a wrench into the world.

So what I'm asking is that interesting to you, my readers? Would that be something you'd be happy to read? Should I even continue the fic? I'm not to sure.

Tell me what you think. Reviews. Pms. Etc.


End file.
